


Never Abandon

by Vivianwjw123



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Arguing, Backstory, Deep down they care, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugging, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I think you can count this as angst, Im not good at backstories, One Shot, Please Don't Kill Me, Sideswipe is insecure, but we all love him, my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwjw123/pseuds/Vivianwjw123
Summary: Strongarm and Sideswipe have an argument. Strongarm says something she shouldn't have. Fluff ensues.





	Never Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing back stories, but this is what I think caused Sideswipe's fear of getting abandoned. If this isn't your headcannon, please don't hate me.

"You're the one who keeps breaking the rules for your own sick pleasure!"  
"Yeah? Well at least I'm not the one who keeps trying to impress Bee at every turn!"  
"You're so scared of getting abandoned, I'm wouldn't be surprised if it did happen! THE TEAM WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!" Strongarm slapped a servo over her mouthplates. The stunned silence lasted for three kliks.  
"Then I might as well just leave," growled Sideswipe.  
"Wait Sideswipe, I didn't-" she tried to apologise, but she never got the chance to finish. Sideswipe abruptly transformed and drove away. _Oh Primus, what have I done?_ Strongarm couldn't even remember what they were arguing about.

Sideswipe was driving through the forest in top speed. He didn't stop until he felt his wheels start to overheat, so he transformed and sat down on a convenient rock ledge nearby.  
_Fraggin Strongarm, sticking to the rules like servo rust. It's not my fault I'm like this! Bee wouldn't abandon me._  
...  
Or maybe they would.  
Sideswipe gave his head a hard shake.  
_No, he wouldn't, they wouldn't. Not even Strongarm would. It was just spur-of-the-moment, you seriously made me mad kind of blurt out. She's probably regretting saying that right now._  
...  
No she doesn't. She's completely fine with you gone. The team doesn't need-  
"GRRRAH!" He flung his fist at a nearby tree to silence the voice. It snapped in half with a loud _CRRACK_. He panted with the exertion and shook the splinters out of his servos. That stupid, stupid little voice in his head. Coolant slowly seeped out of his optics, but he didn't care. They dripped down his faceplates, and he let them. For the first time in a long time, he let his tears flow, and didn't bottle it up.  
_This is all your fault._

"Scrud, scrud, scrud," Strongarm muttered under her breath. _How could I be so insensitive?_  
"Lieutenant, Sideswipe drove off! I need to go look for him!" Said Strongarm, finally finding the bot she was looking for.  
"What? Why?" Bumblebee looked at her in surprise.  
"We were arguing, sir, and I said something I shouldn't have," Strongarm tried to explain.  
"But you guys argue all the time, what did you say that was so ba- ooooh" he realized what she meant and pressed his mouthplates together.  
"Permission to look for Sideswipe and fix things between us, sir!"  
"Permission granted."

Strongarm found Sideswipe sitting on a rock ledge and staring into space with empty optics. Nearby there was a tree smashed in half. Strongarm assumed he tried to vent off by taking his anger out on his surroundings. She carefully approached Sideswipe. He shifted his optics two her.  
"Hey Strongarm," said Sideswipe. She sat down beside him.  
"I'm sorry I said that, it was cruel and uncalled for," Strongarm apologised.  
"Nah, it's fine, it's not your fault I stepped out of line, again," Sideswipe muttered. Strongarm could almost see the self-hate seething out of him. He seemed like a completely different bot, quiet, and somber. Completely unlike the boisterous confidence she was so used to seeing in him.  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up, maybe I do stick to the rules to much," Strongarm tried to comfort Sideswipe.  
"It's just that I don't know why I'm so scared of being left behind! I know you guys would never actually leave me behind, but there's always this little voice in the back of my processor," Sideswipe growled,"It makes me feel real pathetic sometimes."  Strongarm looked at Sideswipe, then wrapped her servos around him in a gentle embrace. To her joy, Sideswipe hugged back. "Don't worry, you screw up, but you'd never screw up that bad," She tried joke to lighten the mood. It  seemed to work. Sideswipe pulled away and laughed.  
"I guess your right Strongarm," he flashed a smile, "thanks," they sat in silence for a bit, enjoying each other's company. But Strongarm's processor was buzzing with curiosity.  
"Sideswipe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you so scared of getting abandoned?" Sideswipe vented, and shifted uncomfortably.  
"I'll...I'll tell you, but only you. Please don't tell the rest of the team. I want to tell them in my own time," Strongarm nodded. It was his right.  
"Well, I never knew my carriers. My earliest memories are of it old foster care facility," he began, "Back then, I was actually a pretty small sparkling, so naturally, I got picked on," Strongarm raised a metal eyebrow, well you can't tell now, she thought, considering how tall Sideswipe was now.  
"I always hoped that one day, I'd be adopted, and I would be able to learn things from my new carriers that I wouldn't be able to learn in that facility. Eventually, I did get adopted" Sideswipe stopped, choosing his wording.  
"My new family was...fine. They gave me a place to recharge, and energon to refuel on. My foster siblings were alright too. I tried to be a good sparkling, but I guess I did something wrong, because one night, I heard them talking about how they couldn't keep me around anymore,"  
"Then one day, a couple cycles later, I woke up to an empty house. They didn't leave any word, just...gone," Strongarm's optics widened. Being an officer of the law, she thought this was outrageous.  
"And that isn't the worst of it!" Said Sideswipe, his voice raising, "I don't even remember how many times I was adopted! Over and over again, I was either returned or abandoned, and-and-!" Sideswipe stopped and took a deep breath,  
"...It really sucked. I guess that's why I'm always causing trouble. People pay attention to me. Not the good kind of attention, but...attention," Sideswipe wrapped his servos around his chassis. Strongarm looked at him. She felt guilty for writing him of as a delinquent the first time she met him.  
"The team wouldn't leave you Sideswipe. We wouldn't do that. I wouldn't do that," She hugged him again, and as he always did, Sideswipe hugged back. It lasted longer this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I am shamelessly advertising. You can check out my other one-shots. Plz.


End file.
